


First Dive

by tenebi



Series: Lucky and The Red Ranger [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Crime Fighting, F/M, Fainting, Fights, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, romance without conclusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenebi/pseuds/tenebi
Summary: How the reader met Raphael and how their relationship began.the reader owns a debt to the turtles for saving her and she paying it back by saving their friend.they start as friends but will become lovers later.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey  
> so this is actually the first part of my TMNT Raph x Reader story  
> hope you like  
> also, lucky first language isn't English but I give you the choice of the language, and every time she is talking to herself, it's in that language even if it's not written and if there is a conversation in that language it will be written.  
> ps: English isn't my first language and I am really trying my best

You were mad, you had a horrible day  
Your car went down so you had to take your bike and be late for work. You had to deal with your boss being moody for some reason. your computer crashed before you could save so you had to do it all over again, which made you stay at work very late, even if you could finish it at home, like an idiot you decided to do it at the office and when you left, new York city decided to do huge construction all around your office so the only detour possible was the harbor. You were worried a bit, you thought that if you just sprinted to your home everything would be all right…  
Well, you were wrong because you were hiding behind a contemnor. Of course, you had to pass next to a group of the purple dragon. Now you couldn’t leave harbor because some of the violet lizards were guarding the nearest exit.  
You tried to think about some kind of plan when you heard voices and footsteps.  
" HEY LOOK I FOUND THE GIRL!"  
You turned around, you couldn’t see very well but the moon was giving you just enough light to distinguish 7-8 head You dropped your bike, thinking it mint slow them a bit, and started running your life.  
You were running like you never run, you turn left, then right, then left. Then your nightmare, a dead end. You looked around for an exit, nothing.  
" Oh fuck ", you whispered as you turn around to see the mod approach.  
" It's the end sweetheart, come on we won't hurt you too badly if you nice ", said one of the guys, creepy  
You step back  
The man was playing a huge as he walked towards you with a creepy grin on his face. The rest of the group block the exit as the creepy guys kept walking toward you.  
His guard was down, he probably considered you as defenseless.  
He was now two step Away from you.  
Quickly you took a step and kick him in the nuts.  
You kicked as if it was the world cup.  
The man dropped the pipe and fail on down bending down, whining.  
You pick up the pipe, holding it like a baseball bat.  
"Who wants a piece of me!!!!?”You shouted, ready to fight  
The group attack you, you manage to hit two head before one of them, took you by behind with a hunting knife at your throat. You were facing the wall. Unable to see who was menacing you or the exit of alley  
"Fuck I am in deep shit now “you though  
"Wow you are good for a go- WHAT THE FUCK...” he begins  
In your peripheral vision, you saw something get to throw away on the wall, well someone.  
Then you heard a voice  
"Well I am sorry to interfere but you seemed to need a bit of help here.., " said the voice sarcastically  
You couldn't turn around because of the knife in your throat.  
“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU...A MONSTER!!!!!" Cried the man training you  
Before you could do anything he was thrown away, the knife o leaving a cut. You quickly took your hand to your neck. The cut would bleed a bit but it was nothing.  
“Well, well, you were lucky, normally people don’t survive this long, " said the voice  
You turned around to face an enormous monster who looked like a Turtle. He seemed pretty Buffy and was wearing a red bandana. A grin on his face  
You were looking at him with begin eyes. As you opened your mouth to speak, he looked anticipating your reaction.  
“WHAT IN THE LOVE OF GOD WAS ON THAT KNIFE," you said confuse walking to get the knife off the ground?  
There was nothing on the blade. No slim nor oil. You looked back to check if there was really a giant turtle in front of you. It was the case  
“Okay, I really hope there weren't any drugs on the knife, cause I am seeing a weird thing," you told to yourself as if he wasn’t there.  
You glanced at him, he looked at you s if you were the giant green thing.  
“What?” he said, he seemed insulted  
"Hum … are you real?" you asked without thinking  
“What do you mean real?” He responds rudely.  
He was just standing in the middle of the way since he wasn’t answering your question. You walked toward him and about one step away from him. You poke his arm with your finger. You touched the strange skin, he immediately took away his arm.  
"What the shells-" he begins  
"You are real, you said surprise, and anyway I am going to head home"  
You took two step away before getting hold back by the collar or you’re top. You looked back it was the weird turtle.  
“Did you forgot the purple dragons are searching for you", he said  
"Fuck that’s right", you admit  
“I am going to take you away safe and sound", he added as he if was about to take you bridal style  
You stepped away, you could leave without your bike, your car is dead how were you supposed to go to work. You explained the situation and with a bit of begging, your savior accepted to help you get your precious bicycle back but you didn’t escape the monologue about how lucky you were to be fine after this.  
You got your bicycle back and he decided to walk you back to your home. You tried to light up the mood by asking some question  
“So first what are you?"  
“I am mutant turtle", he responded rudely  
"Okay, hum are you the only one?"  
"No got three others, brother"  
"Heh … do they all have a red bandana?"  
"No …"  
"Oh, My God, you are a red ranger …, you said turning to him all excited, are you the leader?"  
"…… No", he looked down  
He seemed a bit moody about your last question  
"Don’t worry being the leader sucks like you have all the pressure of your team on your shoulder if they feel it’s because of you because you didn’t do your job correctly and all that stress ...NO THANKS", you said trying to help him  
It was enough to question, you remind silent until you got back home. There wasn’t a soul around.  
"So thank you red ranger for your help", you said breaking the silence, "I hate to own something to someone so if there is anything I can do to pay you back come tell me, my apartment is this one", you pointed the window next to the fire escape.  
“Okay noted", you heard but when you turn back there was no one


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys  
> here is the second chapter hope you like it  
> for the little group of people that follows me, I have some updates for you at the end of the chapter  
> I tried my best to give you quality  
> also, lucky first language isn't English but I give you the choice of the language, and every time she is talking to herself, it's in that language even if it's not written and if there is a conversation in that language it will be written.  
> ENJOY THE SHOW !!!

Time skip (48 hours later)  
Night time  
You were on the couch watching TV, you had forgotten about the event when you heard a knock on your windows. You walked to hit and pushed the Rideau. You flinched a bit, the red ranger was there and he was talking to someone, you could see because of the curtains, you pushed the Rideau and saw there were three other turtles and a guy with a hockey mask. They were talking and they all looked stressed. As you opening  
You were able to catch a tidbit of the conversation.  
"… You are sure we can trust her, “the blue turtle said  
"Do you have any better?" the red ranger respond  
You stood there looking at them. Before you could hear anything else, the orange turtle spotted you.  
“HEY, IS THAT HER?? Wow you **** good taste, *****” he shouted pointing you, but you weren’t able to hear the entire sentence.  
The little group turned back, facing you.  
“Yeah … it’s her …” the red ranger said, he looked pretty annoyed but his gaze was piercing.  
All those eyes on you made you feel a bit uncomfortable. You tried to hide it without no success.  
“Hum ... good evening… ” you waved “how can I help you?”  
The blue one walked towards the edge of the building, jump and landed just in front of you. He had a very serious face, even though you were sure it was totally forced. You stepped backward, lifting your fist, one on in front of your face the other protecting your stomach. You kneel were flex. You were looking at him straight in the eyes. In your peripheral vision, you saw movement behind him but you didn’t move, you stayed focus if he was going to attack you, you were ready.  
“Good reaction ... I see why-”, he was cut by the orange ranger who appeared from behind him  
“So you smashed the heads of three purple dragons, that is so awesome!!!” he said stars in his eyes  
Before you could do say the rest of the group was in your apartment. You didn’t like that, your apartment was your personal safe spot and you rarely invite people in. You drop your fighting position.  
“Okay… how can I help you?” you asked a bit wary  
“Well you know, when you said that you would pay us back …” the red ranger began  
“Okay I see, how much, “you said with a disappointed look  
“What do you mean how much?” asked the purple one  
“How much money … you asked for payback, right?”  
They looked at you concern  
“Like you aren’t gonna come see me every month asking me to give you money because I own you a dept. and each month the price will be higher?”  
“What. No, we don’t take mo-“the blue one said  
“What? You mean some people actually do that … shit thinking about all the money we could get, we could afford so many thin-“ the orange one said dramatizing before getting ``calmed`` by the red ranger  
“As a payback, we need you to help us save our friend,” said the red ranger, you could hear in his voice that he was getting impatient.  
“Okay, I see … well explain to me what happens, take a seat “you said showing the living room “does any of you want to something to drink”  
They all refused, in a mix of shaking head and apologies  
Then your cell phone rang, you apologies, pick up and went in the kitchen  
It was your little brother, the only family member that called you just to talk to you.  
( A/N this conversation happens in her first language) “Hey matt”  
“Hey y/n, hum how are you?”  
“Good… good you?”  
“Fine….”  
“Matt I am really sorry but I got guest over”  
“Oh, friends?”  
“Yeah so talk to you later stay strong matt”  
You hang up a bit mad to cut short your conversation with your little brother and walk out of the kitchen, you spotted the red ranger leaning on the wall, you smile to him and he responds with a small grin. You walk toward you TV and asked the big question  
“So how can I help you?” With a tone of anger still present in your voice  
“Hum well…” tried to start the blue ranger  
“We need you to help us save our friends  
“What?” you were confused “Why would you need my help?”  
“It’s a long story ….”  
You sat down almost letting yourself falling on the ground  
“What a coincidence I love stories, “you said with an inch of rudeness, you were ready to help but you hated to feel played with.  
“Ok, we will go straight to the point ….” The red ranger began  
He explained you everything after he saved you. He and the rest of his friend went to sabotage their activity which was heavy arms dealing. The plan was simple, Michelangelo, the orange one, Leonardo, the blue one, Cassie, the hockey guy and the red ranger, who still hasn’t properly introduce itself, were supposed to bait the attention of the gang while April, the friend who needs to be saved, and Donatello, the purple one was supposed to hack the system of the weapons and destroyed them, they were successful on that point but right after that they were found out while they tried to escape. April was snatched by multiple enemies and we got overpowered  
“Okay I understand but why do you need my help, “you asked  
“Now they know how many we are and who we are, so we need you to save April while we are bait” he responds  
“And you want me a normal loser to save someone from a gang?”  
“Well, we heard that you smashed the head of a couple of them, so you could be pretty useful” interfere, Leonardo  
“One last question is there any chance for me to die tonight?”  
There as an awkward silence in the room  
“Oh well if I die I won't have to complete that god damn report, oh well a dept. is a dept.” you said as if it was nothing, you got up, “so when do we do this?”  
“Well-“tried to say Donatello before getting cut  
“The sooner the better,” the red ranger said sharply  
“Perfect give me 15 minutes” as you entered your room and closed the door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hope you like this chapter.  
> I know it's short for 1 month of nothing but the school as began (college for me) I don't have much time left so sorry I'll really try to write more often.  
> if you have any opinion on my chapter pls leave a com ( good or bad, especially bad cause they help me improve myself)  
> see guys soon ( I hope )


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi  
> so this is the end of the beginning of my series Lucky and The Red Ranger  
> I hope you like it  
> I took me a lot of time to finally got it out because of school but finally, it's there.  
> also, lucky first language isn't English but I give you the choice of the language, and every time she is talking to herself, it's in that language even if it's not written and if there is a conversation in that language it will be written.  
> ENJOY !

15 minutes as passed  
You stepped out of your room, wearing a black hoodie, black pant, and black running shoes. Your hair was a bun. They looked at you weirdly  
“What at least I try to be discreet, “you said with sass  
“We are ninjas, we are discreet, “said Mickey offended  
“Yeah teenage mutant ninja turtle and a guy with a hockey mask is the most discreet thing ever … it sounds like an 80’s cartoon” you said sarcastically  
You left your apartment with the tough that maybe it was the time you saw it. You got on the rooftop discussing the plan. Because you weren’t able to do parkour like the others, you end up getting picked up bridal style by the red ranger, even if you insisted to say that you were way heavier then you looked like. The red ranger able to lift you with no problem. You weren’t comfortable with this, but the fact that he was actually jumping from building to building you were holding tight to his neck.  
You arrive at the entrepot, Donatello had located April.  
“It should be simple, get her out and use this to contact us and we fly right away,” said Donatello giving you a weird shell formed object  
“Good,” you said  
“Here take this, I think you know how to use it, “ said Casey the hockey guys giving you a baseball bat  
“Yeah don’t worry, “you said with a smirk on your face 

They left and started the assault. You entered the storage, the room was empty. With the metal gear soundtrack “encounter” playing in your head for some reason, sneak into the corridor, the target was at the end of the corridor, you rapidly but quietly walked toward her. April was in the room just right after the turn, you checked for guards, no one around. You entered the room to found the red-haired girl, she was injured, must have been beaten up. You walked toward her. She looked so scared  
“Ssshhh, it’s okay, it’s okay, I am here to help,” you said untying her  
“*gasp* look out! “She screamed  
Before you could even turn around, something hit you in the guts projecting you away. You felt an intense pain in your thorax, looked up and saw that same guy you kicked in the nuts, 2-3 days ago.  
“You came back you bitch!!” he said “let me give you a lessons” he was cornering you with creepy look and a pipe in his hand  
You look around for you for the baseball bat, it was next to April, and you probably dropped it when you were untying her. You tried to get up but you felt an intense pain, maybe one of your ribs was fractured. But before you could even get straight on your leg, you received a punch in the face, cracking your lips. A bit of blood was coming out the wound. You staggered, he dropped the pipe to give you another punch in the guts, taking your breath away. But you were still up, you had to get a grip on yourself. You looked at him fury in your eyes. He tried to punch you again but you dodged it which balance him and created an opening. You quickly run out of the corner, you took your baseball bat, he looked furious. He ran toward you letting his guard down, you hold the bat with two hands and hit him like a home run in the guts. He fell on his knees, you hit him on the head just enough for him to faint. You finished untying April, panting you had a bit of trouble breathing.  
“w-who are you?” she asked faintly  
“Just someone with a dept. With your greens friends” you respond taking her in piggyback ride, your breath was short and your leg was shaking but you were strong enough to lift her  
She seemed surprised but didn’t respond. You ran toward the exit, you got her down and helped her pass the window.  
It was your turn to get out, you put your feet on the edge of the window and pushed yourself to pass to the other side, you were in pain, your breath was sharp.  
But suddenly a gunshot was heard.  
You felt an intense pain in your shoulder, the impact made you lose your balance and you fell off the half meter the separate the window from the roof of the other storage. You looked over your shoulder, it was very painful, you touched it, and it was blood. April looked at you horrified.  
“Don’t worry, the priority is to get you out of here”, you said as you were shaking from the pain and adrenaline running in your body  
You called the turtles who appeared almost a minute after the call. Leonardo took April in his arm. You didn’t understand what happened after that. Everything was blurry you couldn't hear well. You were on the edge of the roof just next to the water.  
Another gunshot was heard  
You felt your entire body in pain as you felt the blood dripping out of the wound from your abdomen. Everything was spinning around you, your body was shaking you were cold but sweaty at the same time. You could stand on your legs anymore you lost your balance and felt you self-falling of the rooftop. You felt the cold of the water it was deep, dark and cold.  
“Oh well “you tough as you fade into unconsciousness as you felt the air escaping from your lungs  
As you closed your eyes you saw a large shadow entering the water  
(A/N switch to Raph)  
Raphael walked out of the water holding you bridal style, with a worried look on this face, he saw the blood on your hoodie. As he looked up he saw the entire group waiting for him  
“she was shot we need to go the hospital Now!” he said stressed,” hold on lucky, don’t you dare die on me”  
About 12h later  
You woke up in a hospital bed, your entire body was hurting. You wondered if the night before was a dream but heard his voice.  
“Finally up, you really are lucky,” said the red ranger  
“Yeah did you…”  
“Yes we took you here “he responds  
“Thanks, I guess my dept. is just bigger now?” you asked  
“No don’t worry it’s completely filled and even over, so if you ever need anything just call us” he gave you your cellphone “Donnie take care of it after your little midnight swim.”  
You giggle but hurt your ribs. The red ranger had kind of scared look on his face  
“I’ll survive don’t worry, “you said with a calm voice  
“You are tough you will, anyway Donnie put our number in your contact so you can call us anytime”  
“Thanks, but I got an idea on how to make our kit”  
“Oh yeah?”  
“Yeah, so tell me red ranger would you like to be my friend? you asked  
“Why not? You already know us so one more ally won't hurt”  
“Sweet, so would you like to give me your name Red ranger, I am Y/N,” you said  
“Raphael,” he said  
“Like the archangel? “You asked  
“Ye-” he was cut by the sound of someone coming near  
You turn your head in the directions of the sound before quickly looking back the window to t discover that Raphael had disappeared like … a ninja.  
“Oh well looks who’s awake, “said the nurse “how do you feel sweetie”  
“Like I got beaten up,” you said with a giggle  
“That’s true what happens to you? Do you remember anything?”  
“No I don’t even know how I got here, I just remember being attacked by a gang and then nothing” you lied  
“ we found you at the entrance beat up and shoot in the shoulder and right under the last ribs, two fractured ribs and one of you lung was getting pierced by you broken rib, you were found just in time, a good Samaritan dropped you, you were very lucky, you must have a very good a guardian angel “  
“Yeah with that kind of luck it must be an archangel “you respond looked at your window 

Epilogue  
After a couple of days, you were able to get up, you learn that April was also in the hospital and she was awake. You paid her a visit, she explained you everything you had to know.  
About a 3months later, you were back to your normal life, with a little expectation. You were still in touch with Raphael, you text him often and you developed a good friendship with him. You did really took action in their conflict but when they needed someone to make of distraction for the public you were the one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hope you liked it if  
> you have ANY opinion pls leave a comment so I could improve myself  
> dont worry this isnt the end of the serie there still many fic to come.

**Author's Note:**

> hey  
> hope you liked it  
> if you have any critics please go ahead  
> if you liked something pls leave a comment  
> if you didn't like anything pls leave a comment  
> I want to know what I should change  
> thank you for reading


End file.
